


Kissing

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, or first KissES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Mort asks Milo if Melissa and Zack kiss differently, immediately flustering Milo and also causing him to be nervous about the fact that his boyfriend and girlfriend have yet to kiss him on the lips.





	Kissing

"So, what's it like?"

Mort's sudden, inexplicable question made Milo pause, his spoon full of food halfway to his mouth. He stared blankly at Mort, who sat across from him at the lunch table. "What?" Milo eventually said, placing his spoon down on his tray.

"Kissing two different people," Mort clarified. Milo went rigid. "Like, do they kiss differently, or is all kissing just the same? I've never kissed anyone so I'm curious. I wanna prepare."

"A-and you chose to ask me?"

"You've kissed two people! That's more than most of the kids in our grade." Mort raised an eyebrow. "So c'mon. Do Melissa and Zack kiss differently?"

"W-we haven't... I mean, I haven't kissed them on the lips yet," Milo mumbled, not meeting Mort's eyes. "But they've kissed me lots of other places..."

"Wait, like-"

"NO!"

Milo's sudden shout made Mort, and a lot of other kids, jump in their seats. Of course, this being Milo, this meant that about half of the benches around the tables all broke. He winced. "Sorry!"

He looked at Mort, then, a furious blush on his cheeks. "No. I just meant, they've kissed my hand or my cheek or my forehead... Melissa really likes kissing my nose, too."

"You do have a cute nose," Mort said.

"Thank... You?"

"You're welcome." Mort hummed, crossing his arms. "Well, if you haven't kissed them, have they kissed each other?"

"They're not dating," Milo said with a shake of the head. "Melissa asked him out but apparently she's... Not Zack's type."

"You can say he's gay."

Milo gave an awkward cough, but neither confirmed nor denied Mort's statement. "Right, well... Was that all you wanted?"

"I guess. I'm surprised they haven't tried to kiss you on the lips yet, though. They've been all over you since you guys got together."

Milo shrugged. "I mean, it's no big deal."

Mort's eyes lit up. "Wait, maybe they want you to kiss them!" He stood up, hands planted on the table. "You said they're always kissing you everywhere else, right? Maybe they want you to make that step yourself."

Milo blinked. "Um... Maybe," he said softly. "Can I eat my lunch now?"

* * *

Despite his dismissal of Mort, the other boy's words stuck in Milo's mind for the rest of the day. The bus ended up crashing on its way to the school (no one was harmed, thankfully) so Milo, Melissa and Zack all ended up walking home together.

And that meant his boyfriend and girlfriend could see something was bugging him. "Milo," Melissa said gently, "what's wrong?"

"Why don't you guys kiss me on the lips?"

The sudden question had Melissa and Zack freezing. Milo stopped shortly after, cheeks burning.

"Do..." Zack said carefully, "Do you want us to?"

"I mean..." Milo hesitated, not meeting the others' eyes. "Mort was talking to me earlier about kissing you guys. He asked if you guys kissed different or something and I said that you didn't even kiss me on the lips, and he said he was surprised..." He shifted nervously. "If you don't want to, if you're not ready or anything, it's fine. I just... It bugged me, I guess."

Melissa and Zack looked at each other, then back to Milo. "We were kind of waiting for you," Melissa admitted. "I mean, it'd be your first kiss, Milo. It wouldn't be fair to just take that from you willy-nilly."

"Yeah. You can kiss us when you're ready to," Zack said.

Milo blushed, staring down at the sidewalk as though it were the most interesting thing in the world. "Can't I just ask you to kiss me now?" he asked. "You said yourself, it'd be my first kiss. And I only have one of those. I don't wanna choose which one of you I have to give it to."

Melissa and Zack hummed. "Alright," Zack eventually said, "close your eyes. We'll both kiss you, one after the other, but we won't tell you who went first. Deal?"

"Deal!"

Milo squeezed his eyes shut, heart racing in his chest.

Then came the first kiss. It was soft and tentative. Despite the fact that he didn't know for certain, Milo couldn't help but think,  _'Zack'_.

Then the lips left his own, and were replaced by a more insistent, confident touch. Again, despite the fact that he didn't really know, he couldn't help but think,  _'Melissa'_.

But when he opened his eyes, he didn't dare say a word. "Thanks," he said softly.

"No problem," Melissa said. "Now let's get home before our parents think Murphy's Law sent us to the sewers again."


End file.
